I Owe You Dinner
by AQA473
Summary: Juliet takes Dana for the dinner she promised her friend, but the time for sorry is over. Completed but part of a series I will be continuing shortly.
1. Still Love Me?

Edit: Thanks to everyone who left reviews on here, it means so much to me! But it rose a very serious question- will I, AQA473, do a Max/Chloe fanfic? The answer? No. Never. I don't ship it. I think I may have shipped it when the first trailer came out, but I was more excited for possible gayness than the brown hair(max)/blue hair(chloe) pairing. So stop asking. I ship Chloe/Rachel and Max/Victoria (which I'm calling vicxine spread the word) so I will more than likely do fics for those, but I do not ship Max/Chloe so stop asking me to do one and don't sound disappointed that this isn't that. I really like Dana and Juliet so that's who I wrote about. Second chapter coming out soon. Go to ArchiveOfOurOwn for I believe at least one Max/Chloe fic. I think it's masturbation. I thought it was a little fantasy heavy but it was decent. Otherwise, realize that there are other pairing besides your own and not to shame me because I didn't write your otp. I totally support you guys, but I'm not writing one and I'm sorry not sorry that the first LiS fic on is not that pairing. Thank you for reading. Really sorry for the rant for those this doesn't concern. I love you all but damn.

* * *

Even now, it all seems like a dream, strands of thoughts and fantasies woven together in the tapestry of my imagination. Then I look beside me and see that dream in reality. It wasn't a dream. One mistake brought me here. Life is strange like that.

* * *

The air bites my skin. I should've brought my coat. I just imagined placing it on the back of my chair, or the fact that the coat totally doesn't go with my dress and heels. Probably get caught on my earrings, too. But now who looks silly standing out in the cold with a dress on, clenching her arms?

It doesn't take long for my company to appear around the corner. Even at this distance, I can make out that scorned look on her face. I hope she hasn't been wearing it since this afternoon. Her hair's down. I don't see it down anymore. Dark brown stands straddle her neck to the side and trail down to her chest. Which is on display to the world. Nice going, Dana.

She's wearing a V-neck, not the same one as today, has a garish designer logo on it, and her bra's showing under it. Same one from today. She's got a skirt, though. Cute one, too. Stops just above her knees. Red leggings with pink stripes wind down her legs, ending in- oh my god. The heels I bought for her birthday last month. She said she'd "never find a use for something as 'Hey, look at me!' as these." I covertly cover my grin with a cough.

"Hm. You got dressed up." She's standing beside me, looking me up and down. I'll admit I got a little carried away. It was meant to be casual, but I feel awful about today so no expenses spared. I have pink lipstick and these awful hoop earrings. I never wear the damn things but, since I was going with a dress and heel combo, I thought "why the fuck not?" The dress is a short, form-fitting number without straps. I'm rapidly regretting that choice. It's a deep magenta, followed by long, pale leg ending in my dark heels. I prefer my boots, but, you know. Tonight. My hairstyle's my usual bun. Dana once said it looked really good on me. I've hardly strayed since. The rest isn't the comfiest get-up, but it looks like Dana's impressed, so I think it did its job. Almost pulled a smirk from her scornful scowl.

Dana's attention turns to the sign of the restaurant and I can't help but feel a little jealous of that damn sign. "I'm actually surprised you came here. I would've figured you would bring me to that run-down burger place."

I scoff. "Please, Dana. I have _some_ self-respect." I giggle, but she doesn't join me. I stop, covering me mouth. Great, now I look like an imbecile. Of course she's not going to be all buddy-buddy so fast. I fucked up hardcore. Baby steps, Julie.

"Whatever. Let's get inside before my make-up freezes." She gestures at the door. "Well? Go in." I do as she orders, entering the thankfully warm establishment before us. I'm walking on thin ice as it is.

The restaurant I chose for our dinner is some Italian place that opened a few months ago. I haven't had the time to go yet, but it had a good rating on Urbanspoon. Certainly better than option B. I hold the door for Dana and she flashes a bewildered look. I turn away, cursing under my breath. I'm taking her out for an apology dinner. What they hell am I doing, acting like this is some date? Get over yourself!

It's pretty quiet in here. Only a couple groups eating around in the booths and table. The reduced staff seems busy, though. I thought there'd be more people. Maybe their dessert sucks. One more failure for me.

"Good evening, ladies! Can I get you a table?" The attendant is some young boy. Any other day, and I'd think he was cute. Right now, though, all I can think about is not dropping the ball again.

"Y-yes, please. Um, booth?" Dana doesn't respond. She's looking out a window. "Yeah, a booth." The boy smiles, probably the smile he slaps on every time he throws on that black apron, grabs two menus, and beckons to us. We follow him down lines of tables. Must get busy in here during the weekend. I would've waited till then but I just couldn't. This couldn't wait.

"My name's Jason and here're your menus, but don't get too used to me. I am a busy man, after all." I can't tell if he's charming, overbearing, or can somehow sense the honey-thick tension between Dana and I. "Can I get you girls any drinks to start off?" We hurriedly order a Pepsi and a Dr. Pepper. I look at her. She never gets Dr. P. I don't say anything as 'Jason' leaves.

Dana pulls her bag off, setting it beside her. The strap tugs down the shoulder of her shirt and my eyes bolt straight to the exposed skin and bra strap. I plant my face on the table.

"Jesus, Juliet. Just 'cause you effed up today doesn't mean you can just go acting like an idiot."

"I'm snorry," I mumble, my nose pressed into the table. Firm hands push me up.

"You brought me here. Stop acting like a child." Her arms cross. She won't look at me. I reach forward. "What?" She says, staring at my hand like it'll electrocute her. I wince. I really hurt her.

"Your shirt fell down." She looks to her shoulder. Sighing she pulls it back up. My hand retreats like it was the one given an electric shock.

"Just say it. Don't be a friggin' creeper."

Neither of us say a thing for a while. She leafs through her menu, I watch her do it. I'll just order the special. I'm not here for food. I need to say something, anything. She's my best fucking friend. We grew up together, here in this shithole of a town. We screamed like ten-year olds when we got to attend Blackwell together. Why does that feel like so long ago?

"How did things go with Zach?" Her gaze remains glued to the menu. She flips a page, eyes skimming the lines. She beat me to it, apparently.

"We're done. I don't know why I didn't see him for the dumbass that he is sooner." Dana looks at me. I can almost see sympathy in her eyes. "I'm a dumbass, too. I can't believe I would get that anal over a jerk like him. Though, I guess we both got played by boys. I mean, after all that stuff with-" I try to stop myself, but she already knows what I'm talking about.

"Don't." Her voice goes deep, almost a growl. Her arms uncross, fingers pinching the table edge. My skin crawls under her glare.

"S-sorry." It's hard to look her in the eye.

"Ugh. You've been saying sorry all day!"

"'Cause I've been fucking up all day! One mistake after the next, I swear to God!" I quickly cross the Holy Trinity over my chest. Sorry, Lord. Shit, there I go again. At least Dana can't read my thoughts. Silver linings.

"Maybe you'll learn something." She sighs back into the booth, her body bouncing on the cushion. I press my hands against my face.

"Yeah. Maybe. Maybe something will sink into my dumb head and I'll stop messing everything up."

Dana inhales, like she's about to talk, then two glasses fall onto our table.

"Pepsi and a Dr. Pepper. And I'm May. Are you two ready to order?" That's not Jason. I glance around to see him returned to the front. Guess he wasn't lying. Or he just wanted to get away. This girl's easy on the eyes, though. Her wavy black hair's tied in a loose ponytail, kinda like Dana's when she puts it up.

"I'll have your special," I say. She nods, turning to Dana.

"Um, I'll have the same." I stare at her. She shrugs. Wasn't she just totally engrossed with the menu? Was she thinking about something else?

"Right away." I watch as May leaves. Her shirt's ridden up her back. There's a tattoo right above her butt that I can't make out.

"Oh my God, are checking out the waitress?"

"What?" I twist to face her. Twisted around… Jesus, was I just checking her out? I pull my hands into my lap, smoothing out my dress.

"Wow, Julie. I get Zachary was an asshole, but it doesn't mean you have to sign off guys forever."

"I'm not! I'm just spacing out, okay!?" I cross my arms, falling into the booth. "Another mistake, right?"

"Well, not really, actually." I raise an eyebrow. "What happened between you and Zach?" I groan.

"Didn't I just tell you? I dumped him. I'm done with his shit and he's dumb as a rock. Abs of Adonis but the brains of a squirrel on Viagra." I think I hear a giggle from the other side of the table. "He got pissed, for sure, but I don't care. I'm just so tired and I'm sooo done with his shit. It's only October and I'm ready for this semester to end. Go home for Christmas, at least. I thought this drama would end once we got here. And I only added to it." I snatch my Pepsi from the table. The carbonation pops down my throat. My mouth's way drier than I thought, Holy shit. I need to breathe.

"You're doing fine right now." Dana's taking a sip, too. I smile. It hurts my cheeks.

"Sitting here. It's nice, like old times. Remember in middle school when we went down to the beach with the Jerickson's sons?" She almost coughs up. She's hiding a smile.

"And Tommy ate shit in the sand when he tried chasing down their dog?" We both laugh. I can still see it, a little chunky boy nose-diving the shoreline like he was trying to slide on it. The dog's leash snapped out of his hand.

"He was spitting sand for days!" It takes a couple seconds for us to calm down. We're still smiling once we do.

"Where did all that go, Julie?" Our drinks are going flat. Whatever. They're not that expensive, anyway.

"We're busy, Dana. We've… grown up."

"Have we? You locked me in my room for 'allegedly' talking dirty to your blockhead boyfriend. Is that 'grown up?'" The hairs on the back of my neck stand under her words. She's right. I'm so sick of fucking things up. Sometimes, I wish we were still kids, just the two of us, playing in the snow and the sand.

"No." I sigh. "I have no excuse. It feels like the world's turning upside down. I wish it'd all go back to bottle caps and magazines, doing each other's nails and watching reruns of That '70's Show." I catch a smirk cross her lips at the mention of our favorite pass times.

"I mean, I guess it isn't all you. I was with a jerk, too. And cheerleading, all this studying, going to the Vortex Club. Feels like I'm just keeping up appearances for popularity's sake. I don't have fun."

"Well, I won't pretend I don't enjoy the school's paper."

"No, no. That's not what I mean. I mean every day. I like cheerleading. But all these kids, the teachers, the stupid principal, all those big-heads in the Vortex Club. We never leave the damn school. Doing work is like taking a vacation. What was your first thought when bitch-ass Victoria told you those lies?" She's stirring her drink like it'll tell her a fortune if she stirs hard enough without spilling, but she's watching me. With those stupid green eyes of hers. And when Vic-bitch told me? I don't know, why you hadn't texted me today, why you'd rather hit on my boyfriend than-

"'Slut'. I guess. I don't know, I was pissed. I flipped out over nothing. I told you already."

"That's exactly it. It was totally irrational. What a dumb, silly thing to do. And it seemed perfectly fine to you at the time to shut your best friend in her own room. Seriously, it's Blackwell, it's this life. I'm tired, too." I'm surprised she's taking my mistakes so well. It sounds like she wants the two of us to leave Arcadia or something. I reach forward, grabbing her hands without thinking.

"Then let's just stick together. No boys. For now. Just… relax. We can't leave, as much as I want to tell everyone to just piss off, teachers included." When she looks down, I pull back my hands. Heat rushes to my cheeks. "We can make it through Blackwell, together. The two pretty-in-pink princesses."

"I don't have that castle anymore, in case you wanted to use that," she says with a grin. I'll be your castle.

Food arrives, shutting down whatever I was going to say. The special's some kind of Italian something. I'm more concerned about Dana.

Okay, the tattoo says _Follow the Wind_. What a weird tattoo to have above your butt.

"There you go, again! Are you batting for the other team, now?" I twist around again.

"I really don't know right now. I thought I was just looking at her tattoo."

"I didn't even notice she had one. You, on the other hand, Miss Creeper, checking out her ass, would see that. Are you really okay?"

"I thought we just established we're both fucked right now." She giggles. I miss that sound. Sometimes, if she laughs hard enough, she snorts. And not that obnoxious loud snorting, like little pig oinks. She doesn't even notice when she does it, either.

"Yeah, okay, I'll give you that. Not many pretty people at Blackwell, anyway."

"There's you." The words fly out of my mouth before my brain realizes what I'm saying. They travel through the air like planes on a crash-course into a cliff. "I-I mean, um, we're both good-looking." Shit. She wasn't talking about that, you stupid piece of garbage. She meant pretty like sexy. You're trash, you useless idiot.

"No one's got anything on us? I'll agree on that." She smiles, elbow on the table, as she places a fork of food on her tongue. Oh, God help me. It's a little hot in here. Suddenly, the outside doesn't sound so bad.

"And sure. Maybe I was checking out the waitress. She's nice looking. Not like us, though."

"I'll give you that." Her smile's contagious. I'm reminded of the times we teased boys in elementary school. We made them believe we'd kiss one of them and make them do stuff for us. But we really didn't care about that. We had fun playing with them and braiding each other's hair. Who needs boys when you have someone that cares about you and laughs with you and asks to go to the bathroom to give you a shoulder to cry on in the hallway? My fingers reach for the necklace around my collar. "I'm surprised you still have that thing, Julie." She's sucking down her flat Dr. P through the straw. I watch as her throat bobs.

"I'd never get rid of it." I flatten the necklace on my dress. "It looks nice. And we made these stupid things together. Too bad yours got torn up by the cat at Clemen's place."

"Want to see a movie? This weekend? Not one of those weird thing's on Warren's drive, but a real movie. Forget about all this drama." I think her food's getting cold.

"I gotta do your laundry first, remember?" We share a laugh. For a split second, I forget about the test next Tuesday, about Victoria's bullying and Zach's… Zachness. About all the gossiping at our tiny school in our tiny town. It's just me and the one person who understands me, even after I betrayed her trust. It's just us.

We eat our cooling food in silence, never saying a word. I try really hard this time not to watch May again as she walks away after bringing us refills. Dana just smiles at me, and I smile back. I think we're both remembering the past. We really were happy back then, even though school's always been a bitch, it's always been the other first. I got Dana's back and she's got mine, forever. I won't make today's mistake again, I swear it.

"Juliet." It isn't a question. Our plates are empty, the bill's paid, and we're just waiting for my check. I still paid for dinner. Was kinda hoping that all these good feeling would get her to go halfsies. I deserve it, I guess. I mean, I really, really fucked up. If nothing else, this is a gesture of good-will.

"Yeah?" I ask like she's about to inquire on the weather. She's looking at her lap. Both our purses are up and we're ready to leave. Or, at least we look like we are.

"About my pregnancy…" Oh no, I wasn't expecting her to bring this up. She told me almost as soon as she got the pregnancy test back. I told her she could do whatever she felt was right, even after that asshole left her, little non-committing bastard. I went with her to get parenting guides and to look for another job. I held her when she cried after she got the abortion.

"We don't need to talk about it, Dana. Really. We're on the same page. And you know I'll take it to my grave."

"No, not that. I just want you to know it's ok. It's in the past. Just like today. No more melancholy and the infinite sadness bullshit. We need to move on, alright?" She reaches her hand forward. Well, doofus? Your best friend in the whole wide world is holding her hand out to you. Take it, you dunce. I take it and she squeezes. I squeeze back.

"And fuck everyone else," I say. She grins at me.

"Of course."

* * *

We're back outside. Is it warmer? I mean, my teeth are still chattering, but I don't need to grab my arms anymore.

"Back to the dorm, then." Dana sounds sad. I grab her hand. She smiles at me.

We meet back at the Blackwell parking lot in our separate cars. It's just getting colder and fucking colder. I rub my hands together as I wait for her at the steps leading up to the courtyard. She's wearing long gloves that reach her elbows and a think overcoat matching her skirt. Man, why didn't I think of that? Not to mention she looks stunning.

"Cold?" She jests. I stick my tongue out at her. "Watch where you point that thing. Might get caught in something you don't want it to." Is she flirting with me?

We make our way through the empty courtyard in silence. There's usually people hanging out here at this time, but the cold's scared everyone indoors. And there's those damn MPPs. Rachel Amber was cool, I guess. But aren't there other missing people in the city? It isn't all about you, ya know. But, maybe it's because someone really misses her. What would I do if Dana suddenly disappeared? If she just… vanished?

"Hey, Julie, what's up?" Dana asks.

"What?"

"You're really quiet." She stops and looks at me, her fact shriveled in concern. She's so beautiful in the moonlight. The two of us used to go out in summer nights as kids to put make-up on each other since it looked different under the full moon. We looked like ass in the light, but it sure was pretty in that silver shine.

"It's just these damn posters all over. Whoever's putting them up needs to stop. Like, seriously? We get it. People go missing every day and it sucks but what's the point of shoving it down our throats?"

"Well, think about it. What would you do if I went missing?" My breath hitches in my throat. Really, Dana? "Nothing, huh? Probably just go into my room and grab my laptop." She says it with a grin, but I'm not laughing.

"Don't even joke, Dana. I don't know what I'd do. You're my best friend." I grab my arms, but not because of the cold. She isn't grinning anymore. "I'd miss you. A lot. And… maybe I would cover the town in posters. Or ditch school to look for you. Or hire a PI, I don't know. Just… don't joke about that, ok? I fucked up today. I really, royally screwed up, but that doesn't mean you don't mean the world to me." She reaches for me.

"Juliet, I didn't-"

"Let's just get inside, ok? It's frickin' freezing out here." I shove past her. Her footsteps follow me, but I don't turn around. Why did she think that'd be okay? Well, alright, I guess I deserved that after today. Remind me what I could've lost. I'm such a fool.

Neither one of us says a word. We're outside the girls' dorms, home sweet home. Usually I wouldn't be able to wait to get into more comfortable clothes or under my covers, pull up my laptop and tab through Instagram, but only one thing's on my mind right now.

We walk up the steps together, the scaffolds looming above us with wet paint signs hanging off their beams. There's still a splotch of white where Victoria got smashed with the shit. Kinda wish Max had gotten a pic of that. Would've loved to have rubbed that in her face in the school paper, especially after the shit she pulled on me and Dana. Fuck her, man.

"Finally, warmth!" I run a few feet past the door, my arms raised. "Woo! October's so fucking cold. Maybe we should move somewhere where it's warm all year." Dana walks up next to me.

"We?" She gives me this look, like I shouldn't have said that. Suddenly, I'm starting to feel like I shouldn't have. Or maybe that I should say a little more. Maybe…

I've been saying maybe all fucking night. Maybe this, probably that; can't I make up my damn mind? Fine, whatever, if I'm gonna make up my mind about anything it's gonna be this, right here, right now.

"Yes, Dana, _we_. You're my BFF Jill, the Sherlock to my Watson, my fifteen percent or more on car insurance. We're the two princess at the top of the castle and I'm done waiting for a prince I don't even want." Her expressions change and shift, from surprise to thought. She glances away. I wish I could read minds, or be a ninja like Max. Then nothing would ever go wrong.

"Wait, so, hold on a second. What are you saying?" I sigh at her words.

"Us, Dana. I want- Jesus. I want-" Her mouth collapses on mine before I can say the words. Her lips are soft. She has that honey lipstick I bought her a couple weeks ago. My heart flutters in my chest and flies out my throat. I can't do anything but kiss back. My hands latch onto her arms, pulling her closer. She pulls back quickly, leaving us both panting for air. I wonder if she's as stunned by her actions as I am. She smiles at me. We both erupt into giggles, holding onto each other for support. It's like we're kids again, making fun of silly boys on the playground.

I stop as soon as I see someone's head poking out down the hallway. I guess I was a little loud. It looks like Victoria. Always looking for gossip. You know what? I'm done caring.

"Dana, us?" I say as she calms down a bit. We stand, removing our arms from each other.

"Yeah. BGFFs." Her smile radiates through my eyes and into me in a way I'm sure I'll never comprehend. That smile I've never seen before just tells me I should have done this way, way sooner.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and face the two of us towards Victoria. Dana's about to protest until I flip the bird down the hallway.

"Put this on facebook, bitch!" I yell as I plant a kiss with my pink lipstick on Dana's cheek. She giggles and flashes her middle finger at Victoria, too. The school bully disappears into a room with a huff. I don't think she even took a picture. But I don't give a damn.

"Sleepover?" Dana asks. Her face is so close I can see the pores on her skin. She's sweating. I don't blame her, but it'll make her break out if she doesn't take care of that. I grin.

"I thought you'd never ask." I guess I did one thing right today.


	2. I Owe You So Much

Bright light blinds me when I wake up. An ache in my back and the stinging realization of an arm still asleep soon follows. The back of my good hand shields my eyes from the light. A shuffling noise comes from nearby. Oh, right. Dana. We're, like, y'know, a thing. Heat rushes to my cheeks.

"Dana!" I call out. "Wherefore art thou, Dana?" She giggles but the light still hurts too damn much for me to open my eyes completely just yet.

"I'm here, Juliet. And morning to you, too, sleepyhead." Her voice swims in my chest. My arm doesn't sting so much anymore.

"No, not _where_, _wherefore_. I know where you are." My eyes finally adjust so I put my hand down to support myself as I sit up. Ech, my back. Couches aren't the most comfortable place to sleep, but we weren't prepared to sleep in the same bed. We have before, but that was before. I told her to use the bed. She didn't protest too much. "Don't you know wherefore means-" my explanation of the Shakespearean word falls flat when I see her. Dana's standing, silhouetted by the window, with her hair down and wearing nothing but a short tee and panties. She's bringing her jeans up, but I still see most of her pale legs. Heat fills different places in me. She laughs, seeing my face.

"Jeez, perv. You've seen me naked before," she says as she encloses her legs, buttoning her jeans along with my senses. She pulls her hair into her usual ponytail, revealing her neck. It's like I'm looking at a whole different person, like we're strangers seeing each other for the first time. Or, at least that's how I feel. I don't know about her, the callous fuck.

"Yeah, but that was different. We're different, now. I'm just… seeing something new. Sor- I mean," I catch myself as she flashes a glare. "I'm not sorry. You're hot and I'm gonna act like it." She smiles.

"Good. And thanks. So turn around, Miss Prude." I swing my legs off the couch and turn my head from her. Her room is always so nice. Not the cleanest place, but it's pretty. Definitely suits her. My room's just a bunch of old clothes and research for the school paper. But I'm not going to sit here waiting for her to finish changing.

I approach her slowly from behind. She's facing away from me. I must be stealthy as fuck since she hasn't turned yet. She puts a bra on, clipping it in place. I get behind her, helping her pull the straps up. Butterflies bounce and crash in my stomach. I can hardly breathe, but dammit I've gotta be assertive! She jumps but I keep her facing forward.

"Didn't I tell you to turn away? I thought you were being all super awkward."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't wait. I want to be with you." I pull her ponytail to the side to caress her neck. Her eyes draw closed. My heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest so I press it against her back. Only the thin material of my night shirt separates our skin. Her breath hitches. She's not helping my mental state.

"What- what are you doing?" Her airy voice floats around my head, buzzing in my ears. She places a hand over mine, leaving the other at her side.

"It's the weekend. Want me to stop?" Such a cliché fucking line, but I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Besides, bitches like cliché. Sorry, Dana. You're not a bitch. Always.

"No," she whispers. I can't reply, my lungs vacant. I replace air with her skin, placing my lips on her neck. We showered yesterday, so her skin has only a morning gleam. Skin isn't particularly a delicacy, but knowing that this skin belongs to her makes it an intoxicating treat. She tilts her head, allowing me to place kisses further along. A hand, I assume her other one, appears on my hip. She squeezes and pulls me closer against her back. My hands move around to grasp her waist, dragging white lines over her belly. All that cheerleading certainly paid off, my God. My fingertips fall in the grooves made by her abs. My hips rock into her ass. I didn't mean to, but no going back now.

I feel like a dirty girl on the dance floor of some club. My actions feel beyond my control, my hands pressing Dana's skin up to her chest. What am I doing?

Her hand not occupied with my ass threads its digits in my messy hair and I feel guilty for not having fixed my hair. It's still a mess, tangled and down. Guess I don't have time to take care of that, now. Her nails lightly pinch my scalp so I return the gesture by nipping her neck. She gasps. I've never heard her do that before. I nip again and again, harder, but never hard enough that I think it would hurt too badly. Her breathing turns to pants as I nibble her shoulder. Then my hands get a little too frisky, sidling the fringes of her bra cups. Her hands instantly flash to my arms and I freeze. Does she want me to stop? My teeth flatten on her skin, my breath condensing on her shoulder.

Her nails scale my arms. I'm scared she feels my heart beating faster. I look over her collar and watch as she pulls her bra up, releasing her breasts. I swear to God I'm going to suffocate today. The last time I saw her naked was only a couple weeks ago, when we just happened to be using the showers at the same time. We talked together as we washed. I was still dating Zach at the time, but she'd only gotten her abortion a few days prior, so we talked about school and gossip and pretty dresses and anything but boys and relationships. I only gave her body cursory glances, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to let my gaze linger. She's a cheerleader, for Christ's sake. She's built and her chest is no exception.

My trembling hands drift onto her breasts and I feel her nipples press into my palm. They're firm, by cold or arousal, I'm unsure. She leans her back into me, her arms wrapping up around the back of my head. My hands knead and I can't help but feel like some filthy old pervert. But we're the same age and she's the most important person to me in the world. My hands quiver on her skin. If I can just concentrate… I hold my hands still, but vibrations still reach her skin. She stops me.

"Juliet, it's ok." Her whisper sends shivers down my face. She kisses my cheek. "Come on." She extricates herself from me and pulls me to her bed. This is a dream; I'm in a movie, being drug by the hand of my beautiful girlfriend to her bed and I'm going to wake up any second with Zach's rough breath on my body and I'm going to cry.

Dana pushes me onto her bed which has been made, clean and flat. She straddles my hips. Her expression changes from a grin to a frown as her hand reaches up. She wipes my eyes. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I'm always messing shit up.

Soft lips touch mine as I feel moisture slide down my left cheek. A foreign thumb quickly removes it. She doesn't pull away like last night. She pushes me further back, taking complete control. Her body's hot over my own and I'm pretty sure I'm about to have a heart attack or something. Her hands grasp at my chest, my nipples poking her skin through the fabric of my shirt. I want to scream or cry or laugh, but all I manage is a tongue wrapped around Dana's. She must have already brushed her teeth 'cause I can certainly taste that mint. I probably taste like shit.

She sits up, leaving me panting. I gaze up at her. The morning sun lights her right side generously, turning her left side into a mysterious dark land. Her breasts glimmer. I'm shaking and my eyes are wide but I swear I'm trying. I'm terrified.

"Shh." She holds my hands in hers. "It's okay, sweetie. I don't know what I'm doing, either. But I know I want to."

"This doesn't feel real." My voice is hoarse. She smiles at me.

"It wouldn't be if it weren't for you. I was an idiot. I should've snatched you before you ever got asked out by that beef-headed Zach. Yet here we are. Because of you and your ridiculous mistakes." She pokes my cheek. "I forgive you for yesterday. Now, let's just enjoy this, ok?"

"What if I mess up?" My voice is that of an eight year old little girl that broke her mother's favorite mug, trembling under her parents' gaze. Then I remembered the other little girl that laughed with me the following day. This girl who now sits over my crotch like she owns me. Who am I kidding, she always has.

"We both will, but that's the fun, isn't it?" She kisses me again. I'm not trembling this time.

It's soft, sweet. My heart calms for the first time since I came up behind her. I'm warm and cozy, like I'm in a sleeping bag on a camping trip. Her hands rub my arms, defending me from the vicious cold of her room. I lunge my neck forward, plunging my tongue further in her mouth. She pushes back, slamming me into her bed cover. My head bounces on the mattress but stills quickly by the weight she applies.

She resumes caressing my chest, touching places she's seen but never felt. I'm naked to her in a way that all those showers could never expose. She gropes my breasts when I start shaking again. I want this. I want this. Come one, Juliet. Don't be a useless little shit. Do something!

Without warning, I flip us both over, planting her back into her sheets. She lands with a yelp, grasping my shirt for support. My hands aren't holding anything so my shirt comes right off as I lean backwards, the fabric sliding over and off my head in seconds.

"Shit, sor-" Her eyes go straight to my tits. "I'm not sorry." I hardly have time to laugh before she's kissing them.

"Unh! Dana! Not so… fast…" I pant, belying my own words by holding her head against me. Teeth graze, lips pinch, tongue probes, and fingers knead. I've never gotten so hot just off someone feeling my tits. She isn't clumsy and one-track-minded like boys I've been with, and she's far more careful than I am with myself. She- ooh. Her tongue circles my nipple and my hand snaps over my mouth. "Dana, careful. I don't know if people will hear us. Ahn!" A hand runs between my thighs, over my hot pants.

"You care?" I stare down at her. I don't answer.

I moan as her hand slides over the fabric covering me and I nearly collapse on her. My hands brace the bed, keeping me above her. She scoots down. Her head rests at perfect level with my chest, her mouth still working me over. My left arm falls to an elbow but she doesn't stop.

I suck air into my lungs as I feel her fingers push past my waistband. Her tongue keeps me from preparing for the digits that enter me. I've been penetrated before, duh, but it never meant anything. These are Dana's fingers. My best friend fingers me, my inner walls constricting as I pant. My forehead presses in the sheets, my hair falling around me. I thrust into her motions. Her probing touches every nerve in my body, making me scream.

"I thought you wanted to be quiet." Her voice quivers.

I can't respond, just scream louder, biting the bed cover to muffle myself. She strokes the roof of my pussy, sending me down onto her. Her breath hits my arm pit.

"Ha ha- uhn…"I can't leave her pressed into the bed like this. Despite what my lecherous hips desire, I pull my body away, her fingers leaving me. The void left surprises me. It's almost painful.

"L-let's do this right, ok? I mean, as right as it can be, right? Right." She giggles then slides back on the bed. She lays on her back, her head on her pillow. She looks so gorgeous, lying there with nothing but a pair of jeans on. She's not dressing or washing or waiting for some boy, she's waiting for _me_. Dana wants _me_. My heart skips and my breathing quickens. She just smiles back at me, the image of patience. She usually gets irritated at the mere idea of waiting, but she'll wait for me with a smile on her face.

"Dana?" My voice cracks. Here we are, two topless girls in a high school dorm room. This is so cliché. I wonder if she cares.

"Yes, Juliet?" She's not even ashamed of her tits hanging out. I wanna wrap my lips around those sweet- wow, I'm such a fucking perv.

"Why did we wait so long?"

Silence envelops us. Our eyes lock, but our mouths stay shut. I'm just standing here, with my boobs out, waiting. I can't imagine what's going through her head right now. But I need to know.

"I don't know." Her voice is so quiet, a door opening down the hallway would have kept me from hearing. "But right now is what matters." She extends her arm to me. It's a bridge. I don't know where it will go, and I don't know if I'm ready to find out. She just flashes that stupid grin at me. "We were both idiots, but your misunderstanding brought us here. It's ok, Juliet."

We spent all this time sleeping with brain-dead boys, stressing over popularity, and doubting each other. I nearly threw everything out the door over a lie about someone that didn't even care about me. And here this dumb woman is forgiving me. Am I dumb for wanting this?

I grab her hand. It's warm and smooth like lotion, like she didn't just have these fingers inside another woman. Molten emotion fills my cheeks and I swallow. One last grin.

Dana yanks me onto the bed, launching my on her. Her nipples poke my breasts. It's like two pillows pushing against each other. She's so pretty, staring back at me, shrouded in the shadow of my big dumb head. She kisses me. I kiss back.

Feet scuffle, legs rub, hands stroke arms, and my hips move with a mind of their own. I rub up and down her thigh, my lips never leaving hers. She's sweet and soft and stupid and young and I feel it all.

Her fingers scrape my ass, riding my shorts up. I just rub into her faster. Her muscles push the fabric into my clit and the friction draws a moan from me. As I move faster, I feel her hips doing the same to me. My mouth vibrates as a moan stretches from her throat to mine. Sound and touch intermingle between us. My skin grows hot, perspiring, making us sticky. I don't care.

We move faster, clumsily, bumping into each other and rocking the bed. I hear it thud on the wall, but we don't stop. Saliva leaks from between our lips. My cheek follows it down hers as I loose composure. The building pressure in my body keeps air from my lungs. I pant, moan, move, her hand holding my head.

"Dana," I breathe. Electricity shoots through my nerves, reaching from my groin to every appendage to my head. I grip her shoulders, breathing into her neck. Her dampness sticks to my thigh.

"I know."

"Don't… hold anything back."

I moan, she screams, we quiver, shaking against each other like two idiots having a seizure. Pressure explodes inside me, shattering my thoughts. All I see is her skin, her cheek, her teeth, her eyes.

We kiss as we cum, rocking our hips until they ache. We fall, shaking. Our breathing doesn't match, alternating, making it sound like one person having a long, labored sigh. I laugh but stop when I realize I don't have enough air in my lungs to do that, coughing on Dana's neck.

"Sorry."

"You're… lucky I'm so tired. Or I'd fucking hit you." We both laugh, our bodies, vibrating against each other. I look up at her. She's staring at the ceiling, but her eyes don't appear to be focused on anything. Just staring into space. I muster enough strength to stroke her cheek.

"Can't say I expected to be this out of it," I say.

"Me, too."

"Neither."

"Don't correct me." She smiles. Her face turns. I smile back.

I don't know how long we sit like this for. The sun moves, our breathing evens out, and my skin dries. But neither of us move, just staring at one another. I can't explain this feeling. Peace? Content? I've certainly never felt it before. I think I like it.

We eventually get up. I comment on how tight her ass looks in those jeans. She just says I'm fat. Bitch.

We chance running for the showers, still topless while carrying our towels and a change of clothes. No one's in the hall and we make it to the room safely. The water's still cold. Samuel needs to get on that.

I move us under one shower head. I lather my hands in soap, watching her hair now released from her ponytail stick to her back and shoulders.

"What if someone comes in while we're like this?" She glances back at the closed door. I turn her so her back's facing me, running my hands down her spine. She's so smooth. I feel each vertebrate under my fingers, like a ladder of bone.

"What if?" I cover her back in bubbles, then rub sides and shoulders, pushing her hair aside.

"Well, I guess we were kinda loud." She grabs her arm, rubbing it nervously. "The whole dorm probably knows by now."

"They can fucking tweet about it for all I care. Now shush; I'm gonna do your face."

"I thought you already did my face?" She can't hold back a laugh. She even snorts, holding the back of her palm to her nose as her face contorts in a wild smile. I laugh, too.

I finish washing her torso, giving extra attention to her breasts. She smacks my hands away when I spend too much time there. I hold her under the water, rinsing her, then kiss one of her nipples.

"Hey!" She hits the back of my head.

"Ow! Can't I love you?"

She stares at me, mouth open.

"I-I mean, um, of course I love you. You know. Best buds?"

"Does it end there?"

The water's uncomfortably cold and it's getting in my eyes. Her tits are really distracting and I want to be washed too. But that concept swims in my head, drowning out everything else. I mean duh we love each other. Ever since we were in elem, wrapping our pinkies together in an oath of friendship, sitting behind a plastic jungle gym. Gravel stuck to my knees and it smelled like feet and sweat. But we swore to be by each other's side, through thick and thin. Now I'm here, washing my best friend in a cold shower. Does it stop here? Just a phase of our relationship? An experiment?

"No." I grab her hands and hold them to my chest. "I love you, Dana." I fear her smile will take her head right off. We kiss, standing here under the stream of freezing water.

"Let's hurry and get the heck out of this water!" She's never looked so happy.

No matter what comes next, or what comes after, I'm glad I made mistakes. Because they let me make decisions that I'll never regret. Life is strange.


End file.
